GN-0000DVR/S/HWS Gundam 00 Sky HWS
The (aka Gundam 00 Sky Heavy Weapon System, 00 Sky HWS) is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers. A variant of the GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky, it is piloted by Riku Mikami. Technology & Combat Characteristics A decisive battle version of the 00 Sky with extra armament - the Heavy Weapon System, intended for fighting the second Coalition of Volunteers.00 Sky HWS Official profile (English) The 00 Sky HWS's concept was to launch a proactive attack with maximum firepower by firing all of its extra armament at the enemy, remove the emptied Heavy Weapon System, then continue the fight with the 00 Sky itself.HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Sky HWS model kit manual In contrast to the RGM-89BM Jegan Blast Master, a fellow Force Build Divers Gunpla which mainly uses beam attacks, the 00 Sky HWS's extra armament are all physical projectiles, enabling it to take on large numbers of opponents in Gunpla Battle. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of Vulcan Guns are mounted in the head, they fire weak beams. ;*Beam Saber :A pair of Beam Sabers are stored behind the front skirt and attached to the blue armor piece. ;*Beam Rifle :The same portable firearm as used by the normal 00 Sky. Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Buster Sword :A large sword with enough power to slice through large mobile armor. Stored on the back of the right Sky Drive Unit, the Buster Sword unfolds when in use and emits a beam blade along its cutting edge. ;*Long Rifle :A large firearm with high output. Stored on the back of the left Sky Drive Unit, the Long Rifle unfolds when in use and can be fired with or without its grip being held. The weapons stored behind the two Sky Drive Units can be chosen to be the same depending on the mission. ;*Sky Bracer :Gauntlet units equipped on both arms. They can be used in various ways such as in shield mode, where they emit a beam shield each, and multi-claw mode, where the finger parts in the tips unfold to utilize various beams. The Sky Bracer slides forward when in multi-claw mode. ;*Sky Leg Guard :Shin guard units equipped on both legs. They can slide downward and generate beam fields for kicking attacks, deflect enemy's physical weapon or to perform a 'Diver Shoot', where the Gunpla directs enemy's beam shot back via a soccer kick. The Sky Leg Guards can also shoot beams for offensive purpose. ;*Lancer Missile :One of the added Heavy Weapon System's three armaments, a pair are mounted on the back and rise above the shoulders. The two large lance-shaped missiles have delay fuse. They can penetrate their targets and create an explosion deep within them to cause massive damage. They can alternatively fire and spread small projectiles after being launched to deal with multiple targets. ;*Large Missile Pod :Another of the added Heavy Weapon System's armaments, a large missile pod is connected to the barrel of each Lancer Missile. Each pod contains three missiles, each with enough explosive power to easily affect multiple targets. ;*Multi Missile Launcher :The last of the added Heavy Weapon System's armaments, the Multi Missile Launchers are mid-sized missile launchers attached to the Sky Bracers on the arms and the Sky Leg Guards on the legs. All three armaments of the Heavy Weapon System are designed so they can also be used and equipped by other Gunplas beside the 00 Sky. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sky Drive Unit :Equipment original to the 00 Sky, which consisted of a GN Drive with the wing unit of the Destiny Gundam built into it. The wings of light are generated by GN Particles bypassed through the wing unit and can be used as beam blades for offense or as beam shields for defense, aside from propulsion. ;*Trans-Am Infinity :A system unique to the 00 Sky, it combines the 00 Gundam's Trans-Am System and Destiny Gundam's Wings of Light. The wing units of the Sky Drive Units accelerate the release rate of highly-concentrated GN Particles during Trans-Am mode, temporarily creating an explosive boost to the Gunpla's capabilities that surpass normal Trans-Am. As with normal Trans-Am, the 00 Sky turns a reddish hue during Trans-Am Infinity. History When Sarah was taken into custody by the second Coalition of Volunteers, Riku prepared for the intense battle to come by building the Heavy Weapon System, creating the 00 Sky HWS. During the battle, the 00 Sky HWS was ambushed by a team led by Randy. After the 00 Sky HWS defeated a large enemy Gunpla, its back-mounted portion of the Heavy Weapon System was destroyed by Randy's customized Moebius Zero. The other parts of the Heavy Weapon System were lost in the following fight with Randy, but Riku emerged the winner. Picture Gallery GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 23) 01.jpg|Flying (Ep 23) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 23) 04.jpg|Firing lancer missiles and missiles from multi missile launchers (Ep 23) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 23) 05.jpg|Firing beam rifle and missiles from large missile pods (Ep 23) GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 23) 06.jpg|Part of Heavy Weapon System destroyed (Ep 23) Gunpla HG Gundam 00 Sky HWS (Trans-Am Infinity Mode).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Sky HWS (Trans-Am Infinity Mode) (2018): box art Gundam 00 Sky HWS (Trans-Am Infinity) (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Sky HWS (Trans-Am Infinity) (Front) Gundam 00 Sky HWS (Trans-Am Infinity) (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Sky HWS (Trans-Am Infinity) (Rear) Gundam 00 Sky HWS (Trans-Am Infinity) (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Sky HWS (Trans-Am Infinity) (Action Pose) HWS (Heavy Weapon System ) (Gunpla).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Sky HWS (Trans-Am Infinity) (Heavy Weapon System parts) HGBC HWS & SV Custom Weapon Set.jpg|HGBC 1/144 HWS & SV Custom Weapon Set (2019): box art Notes & Trivia References External Links *Gundam 00 Sky HWS on the Gundam Build Divers (official Japanese website)